


That one Time the Mouse Catches the Cat Canary Catcher

by Kameiko



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Couch Cuddles, Criminal Mice and A Cat Victim, Embarrassment, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Hugs, Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Plushies, Roleplay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Today is Sunday. A time to laze around the couch, watch bad rom-com movies, and not think about the amount of work piling up at the police station and in the laundry room. They're happy, content, Gavin's getting worked up over Connor's hands, and Connor mentions they should do somethingnaughty, grabbing the attention of the other as soon as THAT word is said out loud. Knowing what Connor's mind is like, this probably isn't going to go the way Gavin is thinking.





	That one Time the Mouse Catches the Cat Canary Catcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.
> 
> Hello, Artemis1000! Gosh! You're my assignment for this exchange! I am so excited to be writing for you! I haven't had this much fun writing a D:BH fic in a long time, and it's something I've never really written before! That's what I love about these gift exchanges! You never know what your brain can cock up! Anyways, please enjoy!

A lazy Sunday for the world’s oddest couple, also known as: Gavin Reed, the redeemed detective with a side-mouth attitude every now and then and Connor, the android who’s still trying to find his place in this world after the whole ordeal with the android revolution. Everything is different for both of them now. Cases move on between their different partners as normal, Hank has grown a close father and son relationship with Connor, and Gavin? Gavin feels like he’s trying his best to be a good boyfriend. He has his legs over the arm of the chair with the back of his head placed in Connor’s lap, currently staring up at the ceiling with his arms folded with a slight furrowed look. Connor’s attention is on the TV in front of him. He’s moving one hand over Gavin’s locks and his other over his own chin with curiosity. The show on is describing some fancy rom-com with slapstick humor that’s making this more of a parody than an actual decent movie.

Gavin sighs, knowing what the android is thinking. “You chose ‘Not Another Teen Movie’, Connor. You have to live with the consequences of your actions of choice. What percentile did your deviation go up to this time?”

He jokes. Connor knows this. He’s grown somewhat amused of the other’s sarcastic behavior. Better than being called a “plastic prick”. Connor just wants to…respond back with his own playfulness, one-up him. Show the man his own character study of this silly move he decided to pull will not travel under his skin in a stoic matter. In fact, he’ll do just the opposite of that. Connor stops running his hand through his lover’s hair. He leans forward some, placing his hand on Gavin’s folded hands, running his fingers delicately over Gavin’s fingers. Gavin tenses up at the touch when he feels the gentle plastic interlock with his own. A blush appears on Gavin’s face. He turns on his side in embarrassment, curling up so Connor doesn’t see his face. Amusement is bestowed on the other. He takes his other hand and runs it up under Gavin’s jacket, touching him in all right spots that relieve the pressure.

The pressure moves to Gavin’s ribs, dancing delicately up his sides. Oh no. This will not do. Gavin starts to squirm under the touch. Connor’s doing this again!? He’s…he’s trying to…Gavin lets out a laugh and makes himself curl up tighter. “No! No! No! What are you doing?”

He asked for this. Gavin wants to challenge the other to a match off with who could show the other than Connor will deliver just that. “I want to try something naughty with you.”

Oh? Oh! Gavin’s all ears. His body stops tensing up and the lower extremities starts to heat up. Naughty? Connor’s never tried anything like this before with him. They’ve had adventure with different positions of sex and explored the newly added parts to Connor’s body. Gavin’s first taste of artificial male genitalia semen depended on the flavor Connor wanted to put out at the time, but they’ve never done anything to the extremity of BDSM. Gavin didn’t know if he wanted to take it that far yet. Connor’s library of knowledge is extended to that part of the worldwide dictionary, but would he now the difference of Gavin being uncomfortable with certain situations? The answer is: yes, Gavin, he would. Communication and safety are key in a healthy relationship, and it’s always good to make sure it’s always there.  

“What did you have in mind? Another blueberry flavored blowjob?” Gavin lies flat on his back, the tent in his pants is more apparent. He breaks his hand hold with Connor and goes to unbutton his fly to properly get himself ready.

“No. Something even more exciting. I want to break a rule today. The one where we both agreed to never do.” Connor moves to sit up more in his seat, considering the words he’s about to say.

Gavin stops what he’s doing. Is Connor really going to go there? Gavin looks up at Connor with a look of worry. He’s holding his breath, waiting for Connor to ask for consent to go buy some rope at the nearest hardware store or tell him to get up we’re going to a sex shop! Gavin feels awkward for the last thought in his head. He rather go to _Home Depot_ and pretend he’s there asking for mountain climbing equipment, with Connor’s constant reminder in the background that they’re at the wrong store for mountain climbing supplies and they should go to a specialty one, than ask an overzealous worker where they keep their bondage supplies. Still, if this is…what Connor wants he’ll close his eyes, grit his teeth, and lay down the ground rules when they go shopping. The first ground rule would be no sex shops.

“I want to work a case.” Connor takes Gavin’s hands in his own. “Hear me out. You have the adrenaline rush in your male anatomy now but imagine what it will do to my sex drive. We can do that ‘role play’ thing you’ve always wanted. I’ll let you be lead detective this time.”

This is awkward. Very awkward. Gavin is opening and closing his mouth like a fish. He didn’t expect THOSE WORDS to come out of Connor’s mouth. Here he is ready to loosely let down his guard a bit to try something new, but…this? Working on a pretend case is not naughty! They’re not even breaking any ground rules! What are they going to do? Call up Hank, have him pretend his dog is missing, and get them to track down and overweight St. Bernard? Gavin rather go to the sex shop! At least on the drive there he can commute in his head that Connor knows what he’s doing! He’s let down his guard before around him during their first time. Sure, it had been hard for him, but trust is another key importance in a relationship and this…this…Christ, Gavin is overthinking this again. The tension in this sexual area can be cut with a knife. Everything feels…Gavin doesn’t know what to feel.

“That’s not what I expected you to say!” Gavin sits up, still acting like a goldfish. “I thought you were about to bound and gag me to the bed!”

“Why would I do that? I know you’re not ready for the heavy knowledge of BDSM I wrote down for us to try one day. Trust and guidance that deep into a relationship needs to be heavily talked about first before we delve right into it.” Connor takes Gavin’s hand into his. “I do eventually want to try something like that with you, Gavin, but not on the whim.”

Wait, he wrote that down!? Gavin stops his mouth. Why…Connor. Gavin squeezes Connor’s hand tightly. “We’re not leaving the actual house to do this are we?”

Connor shakes his head no. He then goes to explain the distrest situation going on! A stuffed cat is missing from Gavin’s collection and they have to find it! Gavin glares at Connor and tells him it better not be the one from their first date! Connor doesn’t respond to that. He pretends he didn’t hear it as he continues on! Anyways, the mission is to find the missing stuffed animal before the criminal mice dressed in black and white robber suits lob off its head! Connor makes a dead cut motion across his neck with his thumb. Gavin is still not amused. His mind is still stuck on that his first date present has going missing. He hangs his head, wanting to pout. Connor tells him not to worry, detective! For Gavin is the world’s greatest cat and mouse finding detective! Gavin makes a mental note to ban Connor from watching any future movies that involve British mice and keep his stuffed animals out of reach of androids.

Should Gavin play along with this? He buttons up his pants, his hardness hasn’t softened any less and neither has the thickness in the air. On the plus side, they’re trying something new, and he’s perfectly comfortable around this. The case does sound fun, and the reward at the end might lead to not-so-much-weirdness sex between them. So why the Hell not? He takes a deep breath, pulls up his pants, and stands up with a proud smile. “The world’s greatest detective will start his adventure now! We must find that cat, Mousey!”

Mousey? Connor ponders the new nickname for him. He’s calculating the risk of…how much of a “slice of life” that’s been allowed or the fact he just doesn’t like it. He wants to protest it and tell him this is not how things are supposed to work, but then he sees that smile. The eagerness to play along grows in him and his little heart. Connor can live with the ridiculous of this nickname as long as Gavin has the motivation to keep playing. There’s a case afoot! They need to find a magnifying glass in the junk drawer to spot the little feet of the stuffed rats. Connor pushes the still settling himself Gavin into the kitchen, urging him to look the stuff he needs for this case. Gavin does so, finding a fake bubble pipe he use to pretend he’s a certain detective from the books or movies.

Gavin blows into the pipe, watching the bubbles pop before his face. “Alright, Mousey. The first thing we need to know if there’s a bloody-stuffed crime scene!”

“There is, Great Detective! I found one earlier while we were gathering the material! The forensic team are on the site. Let’s go investigate.” Connor leads Gavin to indeed where balls of stuffing laid on the ground, with other stuffed plushies gathered all around. They’re dressed in cute Sherlock and lab coats. There’s a mishmash of dogs, gerbils, and hamsters. The sidelines are a row of cat plushies posed in different positions, wondering what’s going on with their friend.   

Gavin hopes that the stuffing really isn’t from his favorite cat. He leans forward towards the lead dog forensic analyst. He’s studying the scene hard, miniaturized clipboard taped to the paw. Gavin uses his magnifying glass to read his report. So far, no body has been recovered, but a partial stuffed-blood trail leads to behind the couch. Aw! Their first clue! Gavin blows into the pipe again, smugness displayed on his face. He tells Connor that they need to go back to the first room they walked out of! There’s going to be more stuffing there! Connor compliments Gain on a job well done! Paying attention to the details has Connor all “hot and bothered” around his groin area, and soon they’ll have the best sex in the world! Gavin tells him not to ruin the moment. Connor apologizes. He’s still getting used to this naughty game. Gavin wants to tell him this is still not how it works.

They go to the couch. There! Indeed! There’s a rolled-up ball of stuffed fur! Gavin leans down to examine it. “I found another clue! But no body…” That’s when Gavin hears it! A squeak! Gavin looks around the corner, seeing a little mouse tail with a ball and chain attached to it. He quickly runs to the toy, grabbing it by the end of the tail. It hands in-between his fingers with a painted-on scowl. No really, Connor had painted on a scowl with furrowing eyebrows with a marker.

Connor looks at it. “Those beady eyes will not give up any information, Great Detective! We must…resort to drastic measures! Take it to the brig! Throw away its cheese!”

“No…I have a much better idea.” Gavin takes the mouse to end table. Placing the lamp over it, hoping the bright line will burn the mouse into exhaustion. “There’s something worse than taking away a man’s cheese.”

“What would that be, Great Detective? Dangling it over a mouse trap? Threatening its alluding comrades-in-arms?” Connor can’t wait to hear what Gavin’s explanation is!

“No! We threaten it with…the IRS!” The IRS? Connor doesn’t get it. When does a mouse need to pay taxes? It’s a stuffed toy, and he knows this is just for fun, but now Gavin’s head is going places to where it doesn’t need to be going, but…that’s just the fun of it, right? This mouse is a criminal! Maybe there’s a record for tax evasion! If they can’t pin him at the scene of the crime, then they will get him on not paying his taxes! For all they know, this mouse could’ve just been at the wrong place at the wrong time! They don’t have any suitable evidence to use right now anyways.

Connor points the lap directly on the creature’s face. “The only thing guaranteed in life are death and taxes. You know this, and you still refuse to talk.”

“Check its feet, Mousey! I think I see some dust from the broom attached to it!” Gavin shifts his eyes at that when Connor shakes his head at him. Gavin said he would clean the broom the other day...thank God Gavin didn’t. No plans to add dust from their neglected wooden floors to the door isn’t even a consideration in all of this mischief.

The feet do indeed have dust! Connor, once again, congratulates the detective’s reasoning skills. They place the mouse under house arrest, back in its original spot on the shelf, and they go to investigate the closet with the cleaning supplies. They hear something fall and let out a squeak behind the closed door. Connor jumps in front of Gavin protectively, pulling out a fake toy gun from inside his back-waistband, he tells Gavin to stay behind him. Gavin nods, pulling out an imaginary gun, also known as his fingers. They’re going to get these guys! Connor slowly opens the door and points the gun at the group of mice that are indeed holding a cat plushie hostage! Gavin is relieved to see that it’s still intact.

“Hands in the air! Stay where you are while I read you your Miranda rights!” Connor goes to read, but the broom then falls on top of the floor! The next thing Gavin sees is the mouse holding a miniature plastic cake knife to the cat’s neck.

“Mousey! The mouse has a weapon! Shoot it! Shoot it! Before he ruins my favorite-I mean kills the victim!” Gavin slaps his forehead in worry, a fake dramatic spotlight appears above his head.

“But, Great Detective! He might knock the fur! We have to be careful! The cat is already ‘bleeding’ in one spot!” Connor points to the bottom paw of the victim. A smashed red-dyed cotton ball lies under the cat’s front left paw.

Gavin gets an idea! In a quick act of action he takes the bubble pipe and blows the bubbles in the faces of the mice! Blinding them on the spot! Connor uses this opportunity to subdue them while they’re disoriented and squeaking in pain! The knives are all knocked out of their hands and the cat plushies is saved! Gavin quickly recovers the cat, hugging the victim close to his chest. He’s happy, the cat plushie is happy, and Connor feels the need to remind Gavin that he has a strong sense of urgency in his pants. Gavin doesn’t point out anything weird about that, because…he does too. The two quickly gather up the stuff toys and send them packing to their proper places on the shelves. The mice are back on the top shelf with their little books that go with them and the cat is placed back on the fireplace mantle. All is right in the chaotic household of Mousey and The Great Detective. Now, the aftermath of fun begins.

Connor lays Gavin down on his side. He likes this position the most when he gets like this. Gavin does too. It’s easier for Connor’s quick hands to unbutton his own pants to pull them down to his feet, he leaves his top suit on. It’s a bit sloppy. They’re both struggling to get their clothes off this way and are clearly not thinking how to make this easier on themselves. Gavin’s back is turned to Connor, his shoes and socks are still on, and his pants and underwear are below his knees. He’s trying to turn around to face his lover, but Connor stops him. Telling him to just lay there and let him do the rush of the work. Gavin’s face flushes more. He nods and does his best to sit still. The friction from his jacket is becoming too much. Connor pulls it off quickly, hands going up to his sides. His own cock is wanting to leak out the substance of his choosing. He nearly chooses a cherry-blue flavor, but he knows Gavin likes to pick the flavors.  

“What you want today, Gavin?” Connor gives a quick nip to Gavin’s neck. He moves to the nightstand to pull out a bottle of non-scented lubrication, ignoring the condoms since they don’t need them.

Gavin laughs. “Do you have any blackberries in those plastic ball sacks?”

“No, but I made a mental note to have the flavor added to my system the next time I need to go back to _CyberLife_ for a checkup.” Partially a joke, since the company really has…changed to the point where it’s all mostly voluntary androids that go back for a system check-up. Don’t worry, all androids come back out in one piece with no body parts maimed off of them.

Gavin lets out a chuckle. “Make sure you do that-THAT!” He grips the sheets. He never can get use to the coldness of Connor’s fingers. The mess on his fingers don’t make the preparation any easier for him to sit still! He’s squirming under his touch, curling up in his clothes next to him, thinking this will get him to stop fidgeting. Connor is using his free hand to run soothing circles on Gavin’s arms, whispering into his ear that it’ll be over in a minute, and he’ll have whatever flavor he still needs to pick.

“Combination shake? Cherry with blueberry?” Gavin’s never asked for this before. He figures it’s something new, different, and he gets to smell like one of his favorite smoothies of all time. Will he ever be able to look at the flavors the same way again? Well, there’s this one time with a banana that he couldn’t stop staring at in his smoothie…wait, that’s the banana flavor semen Connor had installed in his system last month. With how many times they’ve had sex…it didn’t even last a few days.

Connor pulls Gavin’s face towards him, giving him a deep kiss as he lines his cock up with the other’s opening. Gavin concentrates on the loveable feeling from his boyfriend, ignoring the distinct feeling of entry pain. Not uncommon in their relationship. Connor’s penis isn’t that of a normal human’s, though it does look normal. The way it enters a certain place rather it be vagina, or the backside canal doesn’t leave a long-lasting numbness and first-time pain before or after. The feelings of pleasure are instantly there. The build-up can be adjusted to however the user wants or how the androids want it to be. Gavin always lets Connor have his way with this. He wants to feel good by his hands, and by his hands he will do his best to please his boyfriend, his partner. He doesn’t see him as a sex object. He just sees love.

“Connor…” Gavin pulls away from him, his face is fully red, and he’s panting away. Turning back to face the wall, he lets Connor wrap his arm around his waist and neck, with his hand moving to stroke Gavin’s genitals and length.

Their rhythm is different tonight. With all the rush of being partially nude and the fun of the case, the two felt like they’ve accomplished more of a sense of worth that deserves a slow reward. Something they can do differently in the bedroom that starts out fast paced but ends up in a slow crawl when they realize when having fun, they can still take their time with each other. That’s the best part about their sex. Connor kisses the back of Gavin’s neck, resting his forehead there. A few more thrusts…Connor finishes with his flavor pouring, as requested, into Gavin, his systems flushing the perfect amount against his partner’s prostate. The sweet scent filling the air and the pleasure pushing against his G-Spot gives Gavin the release he needs as he lets himself go into Connor’s hand.

Connor pulls out of him and helps him lay on his side after he helps him get his underwear and pants back up. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Gavin brings Connor down for a kiss. “This has been a great experience for me, Connor. Thank you for it.”

“We should practice this in bed. I have been going through the archive in my head the other day, and having role playing nicknames would be very fun. This ‘Mousey’ can even ride the ‘Great Detective’.” Connor ponders all the things they can do in bed for the next time.

Gavin chuckles and cuddles close to his lover. “You know what? I am ok with this. Let’s bring it to bed in a few nights after my sore ass heals, but I thought you wanted to try some BDSM?”

“We’ll have the discussion about that another time.” Connor fixes what he can of his clothes, but the bundle of Gavin is taking up majority of his messy jacket.

“I would like that.” Gavin lets out yawn and is soon asleep.

Connor would like that too. He does a human imitation of a stretch to let his systems know he wants to shut down and recharge for a bit. The system recognizes this and soon he’s asleep with his arm wrapped around Gavin’s waist and head leaning against the top of him. Both content with each other’s company.


End file.
